


Sticky Notes

by etherephil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherephil/pseuds/etherephil
Summary: Dan keeps getting notes in his locker from a secret admirer...





	Sticky Notes

Will he see the note? Will he care? What if he doesn't like it? Thoughts swam disconcertingly in Phil’s head, flitting around in the forefront of his mind. 

Phil had been pining, rather hopelessly, after Dan Howell for almost a year now and still had not had more than about seven conversations with him. Even though he sat behind Dan in English, across the aisle in Maths and two rows in front in French. It was a bit pathetic, really. But now, on an adrenaline-fueled whim, he finally decided to leave a note in his locker. 

Dan said goodbye to April Henderson, finally, after being stuck in an extremely boring conversation for the last few agonising minutes. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and quickly made his way towards his locker. He just barely avoided bumping into the quiet boy he had a few classes with, Phil Lester. 

Upon opening his locker, something bright green fluttered to the floor with a flourish, landing softly next to his faux leather Converse. Dan looked around curiously and bent down to pick up what appeared to be a neon green sticky note. In small, messy scrawl it said: roses are red, violets are blue, i think you’re pretty and i hope you do, too 

Dan furrowed his eyebrows as he read the note, a bright red blush spreading across his cheeks as he processed what the note said. 

As if the person that gave him the note was watching, Dan looked around the mostly empty corridor. There were a few girls talking by someone else's lockers and Phil Lester was leaning against a wall, typing furiously on his phone. Dan thought he looked immensely cute as he stuck his tongue between his teeth in concentration, eyes narrowed. 

Dan sighed and stuck the note to the inside of his locker, grabbing his lunch from the bottom and slammed it shut behind him. He marched past Phil again, starting on his way to lunch with a flurry of thoughts of who it might be rushing through his head. 

Phil watched, heart soaring, as Dan stuck the sticky note on the inside of his locker, striding past him a second later. He did not give Phil so much as a look as he hurried past, gripping his lunch bag tightly in his hands, cheeks flushed a bright pink. But at least he liked the note. 

∆

The next week, Dan was in a horrible mood. He overslept his alarm and didn’t have time to do his hair properly. He absolutely hated his hair in its natural state, feeling like the curls made him look like a hobbit and a poodle had a baby. He already could tell that this day would not be a good one. 

By the end of first period, Dan was right. It had been a Maths lesson, in which they were getting their test scores back. Mr. McCarthy handed him back his paper, marked in bright red with a score of 11/45. Dan groaned and promptly laid his head on the table for the majority of the lesson. 

Across the aisle, Phil got back his own test score, smiling softly at the 36/45 written at the top of his paper. He peeked next to him at his friend PJ’s score, high-fiving his friend of whom had a 40/45. He stole a glance across the aisle at Dan, just in time to see him groan and put his head on the desk, muttering something under his breath. 

When Dan arrived at his locker a few hours later, he was wearing a deep scowl, blasting Muse angrily into his ears. He clicked his locker open, surprised as a bright pink sticky note landed on his shoe. Looking around the hallway for a suspect, even though it was not likely they would be watching, Dan scanned the paper: smile! i like seeing those dimples ;) 

Dan’s heart thrummed, his cheeks blossoming with scarlet. Discreetly, Dan stuck the note next to the other one and shut his locker door. He made his way past Phil Lester again near the cafeteria, smiling weakly. Of all the people he wanted writing the notes, he hoped it was Phil. 

∆

The sticky notes became an almost daily thing after that. Every afternoon, Dan would open his locker to get his stuff, being met by a brightly coloured note. It was always scribbled with something cute and flirtatious, which made his heart sing, head explode and cheeks light up. The inside of his locker was now covered with the sweet and encouraging notes, all flashing brightly as if to say everything was going to be okay. 

you’re pretty.

those brown eyes could kill a man.

don't worry, everything will be alright!

Dan wanted to know who the mystery person writing these notes was. And he had an idea of how to find out. 

∆

Lunch time the next day, Phil made his way towards Dan’s locker, clutching the pastel blue note in his hands. It was becoming habit now, a routine he followed almost blindly. However, today was different. 

When he got to Dan's locker, there was a neon pink sticky note on the locker, contrasting greatly to the peeling grey of the locker. Phil read the sticky note quickly, trying not to get noticed by anyone as he completed his daily task. 

Who are you?

Phil looked down at his own sticky note, still held tightly in his hands, and instead pulled out a pen from his backpack. He scribbled something in reply to the note and stuck it in through the small slit at the top of the locker. He also stuck his own note as well, seeing as it was still a nice note to see.

Dan reached the locker ten minutes later, his heart screaming in his ears as adrenaline coursed through him. He unlocked his locker and not one, but two notes fluttered to the floor. He picked up the baby blue note, scanning the messy scrawl: i like your hair curly. it suits you, trust me ;)

Subconsciously, Dan reached up to feel his messy brown hair. He woke up late today and didn't have time to straighten it like normal. He always hated how his hair is naturally curly. 

Next, he turned to read the response to his own note. It looked messier than usual, as if the writer had been in a rush writing it: meet me @ the basketball courts 3 o’clock ;D. 

Phil, who was standing at the corner of the hallway as usual, watched Dan’s eyes widen as he read the note, a small grin forming on his face. Dan shut his locker again and jogged past Phil, still wearing a broad smile. 

God, Phil loved when he smiled. 

∆

At 3 o’clock sharp, Phil was released from his Biology class as the bell sounded. He threw his stuff into his bag, putting it over his shoulders and hurried out of the classroom in pursuit of the basketball courts behind the school. 

Meanwhile, Dan was tapping his foot in annoyance as his Chemistry teacher refused to let the class leave, even after the bell tolled. He sighed exasperatedly as Mrs. Leonard released them finally. Dan threw his bag over his shoulder, sprinting out of the classroom in an instant. 

Heart hammering, blood pumping with adrenaline, Dan pushed through the crowd of teenagers making their way out of the school. He was already seven minutes late meeting his “secret admirer” by the time he made it to the back door, kicking it open and looking around for a person. 

The only person, standing just a few feet away, was none other than Phil Lester. A broad grin spreading across his face, Dan strided the rest of the way towards the blue eyed boy. “So, you’re the one leaving notes in my locker?” he clarified, quirking an eyebrow. 

Phil swallowed, his heart racing. He nodded slowly, cheeks flushed crimson. “Of all the people I wanted to write those for me, you were at the top of my list,” Dan said, still beaming.


End file.
